Like Suicide
by Antonia Fernanda
Summary: "Suas linhas tênues mostravam alívio. Alívio da dor. Dor que escorria junto com o sangue de seus pulsos."-Continuação de "Imperfeitos".


Like Suicide.

Sumário: "Suas linhas tênues mostravam alívio. Alívio da dor. Dor que escorria junto com o sangue de seus pulsos."- Continuação de "imperfeitos".

Indicação: +17 (Yaoi, conflitos psicológicos, suicídio.)

Disclaimer: Death note e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertence a Tsugumi Ohba e a Takeshi Obata. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. Feita apenas por diversão.

Classificação: Yaoi, darkfic, deathfic, continuação de "Imperfeitos."

* * *

"Querido, eu sei. Você provavelmente deve estar horrorizado neste momento e eu tive a culpa. De você estar triste e de terminamos algo que, tecnicamente, nem começamos. Eu sei, eu tenho toda a culpa.

Eu não pude lidar com tal situação. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar com você, não poderia. Eu previa que um dia, teríamos que não separar. Não soubemos diferenciar trabalho de vida pessoal. Fomos loucos que se apaixonaram e não soubemos levar isso adiante. Só havia dois modos de lidarmos com a situação: O primeiro era estar em nosso controle, o que não estava funcionando, evidentemente. O segundo era tentarmos nos concentrar no trabalho e nos esquecermos, o que me arrisco a dizer que é impossível. Então, só me restou esta trágica opção.

A cada beijo, toque, abraço, me viciava. Querendo cada vez mais de algo que não duraria muito. Iludindo-me tentando manter-me vivo no pouco de sanidade que me restava.

Fiquei com medo. Tentei voltar atrás, mas... Era tarde. Eu me apaixonei. Um amor tão desesperado e proibido que consome meu pouco de vida. Tão necessário quanto respirar. Eu não conseguiria te condenar, te considerar um inimigo e te analisar como tal.

Eu admito. Amo-te.

E por isso, sou imperfeito.

Ryuuzaki."

* * *

Raito voltou de um belo banho. Com um sorriso no rosto, bateu a porta de Ryuuzaki.

Silêncio.

- Ryuuzaki, eu preciso pegar algumas roupas ai, você está ocupado com alguma coisa?

Novamente, silêncio.

- Ryuuzaki!

Seu coração acelerou. Milhares de coisas passaram em sua cabeça, como um raio.

Abriu a porta de vez.

Sangue. Uma grande poça de sangue.

Raito sentiu as pernas desabarem, um desespero gritante veio a sua mente. Suas mãos foram à boca, calando o grito e o choro. Tremia. Lágrimas caiam sem parar, embaçando sua visão, deixando-o mais tonto e confuso do que já estava. Tentou levantar-se e ir até o corpo pálido a sua frente.

Não adiantava. Queria gritar, queria morrer junto com ele, queria chorar, queria apagar tudo aquilo e dizer que foi um pesadelo.

Sentiu algo úmido e frio em suas mãos. Sangue. Frio. Vermelho.

Um grito rouco saiu de sua garganta. Forçado, sôfrego. Seu corpo inteiro tremia em horror. Foi até o corpo de Ryuuzaki, não mais se importando com o sangue dali. Tocou-se o rosto frio, sem vida.

- O-O que você fez...? Por quê? – Sussurrou. Sua voz nem saia. Sua garganta doía, tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Estava tudo bem... Estava tudo tão bem!

Outro grito escapou de seus lábios. Raito fitou os finos pulsos, banhados pelo sangue. Sentiu-se nauseado e com as mãos trêmulas, tentou calar-se e não mais chorar. Inutilmente. Olhou para o rosto sereno. Parecia quase dormir, como um anjo, em sono profundo. Estava tão lindo... Seu coração apertou fortemente. Um papel no chão, ao lado de Ryuuzaki, junto à faca, chamou-lhe a atenção. Ainda trepidante, pegou o papel. Leu-o, e não conseguiu mais segurar o choro. Foi até o rosto frio de Ryuuzaki.

- Eu te amo, querido. – E deu um beijo, um último beijo, nos lábios sem vida de Ryuuzaki.

Tentou limpar o rosto, e procurar o telefone mais próximo.

Cambaleante, foi até uma mesa do quarto, pegando o celular de Ryuuzaki e ligando para Soichiro pela discagem rápida.

- Pai, pai... – Tentou disfarçar a voz. – Aconteceu uma coisa, volta pra cá, rápido.

Não esperou seu pai falar. Não queria ouvir nada, nem ver nada. Queria sumir. Sentou-se em um canto do quarto, encolhido, soluçando. Mas um momento de pânico lhe invadiu a mente. Todos pensariam que ele o matou. Ainda tremendo, levantou-se, correndo até a central do QG, onde se controlavam todas as câmeras dali. Começou a ver os vídeos da noite anterior. E lá estava Ryuuzaki. Sentado no chão, habitualmente. Raito podia ver as lágrimas discretas caindo pelo seu rosto. A faca ao seu lado, com a lâmina reluzente¸ ainda estava para ser utilizada. E decididamente, pegou-a em mãos e dilacerou-lhe a carne. O sangue escorria, mas seu rosto não demonstrava dor. Nem tinha sequer indícios dela. Suas linhas tênues mostravam alívio. Alívio da dor. Dor que escorria junto com o sangue de seus pulsos. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, pela última vez. Nos seus lábios, um sorriso leve.

Raito sentou-se, abalado. As lágrimas saindo descontroladamente de seus olhos, com mais força. Respirou fundo, desviando o olhar do vídeo. Não aguentaria mais. Não queria mais ver. Queria ficar junto de Ryuuzaki, apenas por alguns segundos, simplesmente para dizer que o amava. Amava profundamente. Simplesmente, o _amava._

* * *

Eu fiz. Porra, eu fiz. Depois de muuuuito tempo, mas eu FIZ!

A descrição bizarra do suicídio de Ryuuzaki. Mas ficou exatamente do jeitinho que eu queria. Deu um trabalho filho da mãe de descrever as reações do Raito ao ver Ryuuzaki morto, (eu tentei ser o mais fiel possível a personalidade dos personagens, mas eu acho que qualquer um se desespera ao ver outra pessoa morte, né? O.O) mas eu juro que valeu a pena cada letra dessa fanfic. Foi muito divertido fazê-la.

Créditos a:

Cassih - Meu amorzão. Há tempos ela vem me ajudando, e eu esquecendo que colocar o nome dela nos créditos. Eu sou imprestável, fato.

Cayle - Desde o 1° capítulo de "imperfeitos", ela revisou alguns pequenos erros meus e me incentivou. Nada mais apropriado que colocar o nome do meu chaveirinho aqui. ^.^

E a todos que leram e mandaram reviews a fanfic "Imperfeitos". Porque foram VOCÊS que me encorajaram a fazer essa continuação!

Beijões e...

Reviews?


End file.
